Bedtime
by Odi et amo
Summary: Sessh and slightly older Rin at nighttime. NONLEMONY! This is a nicer and sweeter take on thier relationship. I decided to add chapters though, so this will be my oneshot base. All one shots go here!
1. Goodnight

Yes, another one shot. This is just kinda blah...so yeah...

Special thanks on Immortalizing Rin goes to:

**ShadowVixen**: I'm glad you liked it. It actually almost made me cry too when I was writing it. All those sad thoughts of his...Really depressing demon...dude..person...being...

**BookDragon**: YAY! EXCELLENT! YOU SAID IT WAS EXCELLENT:does random dance thingy:

**Zoni**: I wasn't even trying to be insightful...now that I've reread it and all it kinda is. I wasn't even aware.

**Deadly Tears**:My best friend said the same thing...weird. She and you must have read each others minds.

**Psycogirl1234**: It's so sweet of you to say so. Do you like Sessh and Rin stuff too?

**Soccergirl13**: Thank you. It's good to know it didn't suck. :)

**TETS**: Wow, all these sweet comments from people. That's what I was aiming for! YAYNESS!

**RahneSinclairDacosta**: Glad you enjoyed! I promise to writesomething other than a one shot, someday.

Sincerely,

Odi et amo.

Now on with the other random story.

It wasn't though as Sesshomaru expected her to run to his room at night. He was just prepared by leaving the door unlocked for her. Even though she was now eleven years old, and had been around him for the past five years, and was therefore old enough to cope with her own nightmares, she still ran to him. She still dreamed of beatings, and wolves, and thepain that had happened shortly after becoming an orphan. These dreams frightened her and he was the only one who could banish away the nightmares. That made him feel important and all-powerful.

Sure enough she appeared at the door shortly after midnight and curled into bed with him, settling herself against him so he could hold her. So she could feel safe. The door to his room was closed and locked now, and he felt oddly at peace. He was used to her presence in his life now. Her presence in his bed. (a/n: Think mini living, breathing teddy bear.)

If his servants knew that she slept with him at night, and that he allowed it, there would be talk. They would probably spread rumors that he liked children over woman, or that he was soft and weak like his father had been. They would all be wrong. He had just gotten to the point where he was used to having a warm body beside him at night and someone to hold. He could sleep without her, he just chose not too. It was almost the same for her. Plus it felt strange to be alone.

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his middle, looking up at him.

" Are you awake Sesshomaru-sama?"

" Yes."

" I didn't have the dream tonight."

This shocked him but he didn't show that.

" Then why did you come in here tonight Rin?"

" I couldn't get warm enough."

A chuckle escaped him. So she couldn't sleep well without him either.

" You mean you weren't comfortable being alone."

" ...Yes. Are you mad?"

" No."

" Good."

She kissed his chin then buried her face in his chest. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

" You'll always be welcome here Rin. Goodnight."

" Goodnight."

They went to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it simply because I use to have a relationship much likethisand wanted to use it as inspiration. Reviews are welcome. Flames are too. YAY! FIRE! WEE!


	2. Wet Dog Smell

The rain was finally letting up. After three hours the rain was letting up. Thank kami-sama.

Sesshomaru hated the rain. His father had hated it, his brother had hated it, his children would hate it, in fact, all dog-demons hated it. With the rain came a sort of enlightenment, a realization that he could not smell nice all the time. His hair would not look nice all the time, and life was not peachy keen all the time.

He smelled like wet dog.

Wet dog, smelled bad. VERY bad.

Bleh...

Rin ran up beside him and smiled. Then took a sniff, then made a grimace, then three steps to the side, then looked at him.

" You smell bad Sesshomaru-sama."

Hmm...Sesshomaru smelling bad...I WOULD STILL LOVE HIM! Review if you wish, but the story ( if it can be called that) is really pointless. Pointless is good. Very good.

Sincerely, Odi et Amo


	3. Sesshomaru's mind

Discalimer: I will somehow plot a way to steal Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi...Bwahahahaha! But no, I don't own Inuyasha. I will, but now I don't.

Flowers. She was obsessed. Normally a little girl would be thinking about fairytales, and dresses, and...other little girl stuff. Sesshomaru had never been a little girl, thank Kami-Sama, but he was fairly sure Rin held an unnatural obsession with flowers. He, himself was too noble and great to become obsessed with things, but Rin... Maybe he should rethink that.

He, himself was too noble and great to become obsessed with _**LITTLE**_ things, but Rin could not see that by picking the flowers, she had killed them.

Nature abuse, it was a crime.

If she was going to kill something why couldn't she choose something that didn't mask the nasty human and lower demon scents. Sesshomaru liked flowers. They didn't offend him. He looked at Jaken. UNLIKE _that_ thing...whatever it was...

Was it a toad? A frog? A little green alien from outer space sent to spy on all earth beings and report to it's hideous little master so they could better plot to take over the world? Maybe it was part squirrel...

He gave a mental sigh. Him and his overactive imagination...He was sure he had squished that part of him so completely that it would never return. Unfortunately Rin had to come along and here he was, questioning his sanity...

Maybe he should question reality. Sesshomaru had never been sure if this was reality. Or if reality actually existed. Part of him knew he was delusional to think that, but he had his hopes...

Rin threw a rock at Jaken. Jaken yelled/squaked. Rin laughed.

Well, at least she had the first two parts right. He would have to work on developing her personality to be more like his.

That was a happy thought. A little mini killing machine. She already was, what with all the flower murder and nature abuse. He should "upgrade" her to butterflies. Butterflies were evil. Flitting about all happy and smiling. Like Rin.

Wait, did butterflies smile? Why was he thinking about butterflies?

Thunk.

Laugh.

Yelling

Thunk.

Scream of pain...

Ah, the life of a demon...There was nothing better...

This is my take on what REALLY goes on in Sesshomaru's mind. No point, no plot, random funny things...how could he NOT smile?

Oh, for fun random thing that makes no sense, go to Lord Sesshomaru's Magic Chamber on to have Sesshomaru make a prediction for you on your love life and luck.

Sincerely, Odi et Amo.


	4. Oops

Authors Note: Sorry guys, hadn't realized that the link for Lord Sesshomaru's Magic Chamber wouldn't show up in the story. It's all right though...I put it on my profile so it will be easy to get there. Gomen Nasai for any problems. Oops!

Sincerely,

Odi et Amo


	5. Her Smell

She was asleep. She was curled up by Ah-un and was currently, utterly, and_ finally _asleep.

Sesshomaru was a thankful demon.

Jaken had wandered off somewhere to finally take a bath after kami-sama knows how long and silence had ensued in his absence. Rin had taken advantage of the moment by falling asleep. She did not have to worry about being called weak right now. He did not have to listen to the squaking and complaining that the stupid toad always did and Ah-Un didn't have anyone pulling on his reigns.

It was relaxing for once.

Not that Sessomaru was complaining about the toad. He had his uses. Punching bag, scapegoat, wielder of the staff of heads and remover of minor demons not worthy of being torn apart by Sesshomaru's claws...

He had his uses. Just not many.

Rin on the other hand...

He stood and walked over to her and Ah-Un. The dragon demon raised his head then lowered it as he realized it was thier lord and therefore not a _large_ threat. Sesshomaru knelt down beside the girl, taking in her position.

She was curled up at the dragons side, with one arm bent under her head and the other tucked in the crook of that arm. Her legs were curled up halfway to her chest in a mock fetal position.

She was peaceful looking.

Almost against his will Sesshomaru sat down beside her and leaned over her, taking a deep breath.

_This _was how she was useful.

That scent of hers was wonderful.

Just like cherry blossoms, rain, the forest, and nature in general. A clean woodsy smell like that of a woodsprite or some other mythical being.

She didn't stink of human.

He leaned in closer, nose almost touching her cheek, and closed his eyes. She smelled like him too. Like his own child would smell if he had one.

He leaned back and reached out a clawed hand to touch her cheek.

Still baby soft.

Just like the night before.

And the night before that.

And the month before that.

And the almost full year before that, all the way from the day she had found him.

One clawed finger stretched out and followed the gentle slope of her jaw line. Up to her ear, then around it into her dark hair, and back down again to her neck and throat. Then it made the path up again and his hand buried itself in her hair, massaging her scalp, and letting the soft tresses flow through his fingers like water.

He allowed himself to relax, and let down his guard.

She was useful.

She made him feel less like a monster and more of an actual being, with not just thoughts, but emotions as well.

She made him feel peaceful.

He leaned in close again and picked her up in his arm, careful not to wake her.

He leaned against the dragon with the small human girl in his lap and snuggled his face in her neck.

Kami-sama, she smelled good.

A/N: I was feeling whimsical. Plus I drew a picture where his hand is travelling up her sleeping face and I wanted to write a scene to match. As always, enjoy, review, eat pizza, be happy.

OH! Random info you probably don't need! I was looking up Inuyasha character info and found out the ages of most of the characters!

Sesshomaru is around 600 years old apparently, but would equal 19 in human years if he was human.

Rin is 8.

Inuyasha is 16, if he was human but his actual age is unknown

Kagome is 15.

Koga is 15. ( That shocked me, I thought he was like, I dunno, 20?)

Shippo, would be 6, if human, but is actually about 40-50 years old.

Sango is 17.

Kikyo **_WAS_** 17, when she died. ( I thought she was younger than Inu...)

Miroku...I couldn't find his age actually, but judging on everyone else's ages...anywhere between 6 and 23.

Naraku is the oldest at 23. Again, if human.

Kanna _would_ be 8. ( SHE LOOKS LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD! OMGAHWTFROTLMFAO?)

Kagura...again the information, or lack thereof, is a problem. Anywhere between 6 and 23.

Personally I don't believe this because I always thought Sess was around 25 and Rin 7, but oh, well...I found it online. It MUST be true. I think it's false though.


End file.
